Uneasy Alliances
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When Erin Strauss' grandson's father reappears with shattering news, how will the family cope. Sequel to The Magic of Mistetoe. Come join Noah as he works his magic on David Rossi and Erin Strauss.
1. Chapter 1

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**2. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**3. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**4. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS). If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters. Now, on with the story…**

* * *

**Uneasy Alliances**

**Chapter One**

There were very few times in life that she could remember ever truly feeling desperate. Erin Strauss prided herself on her skill at bringing organization to any situation, applying herself to whatever task she tackled with a single-minded determination. She seldom failed and she never gave up on her goal.

But, as she finally made it into the relative safety of her office Monday morning, she realized that she might well be in over her head this time. It was barely 9 AM, and she'd already been late to one meeting, endured a bracing teddy bear tug of war _and_ had a run in her silky pantyhose. And it was the tear in her hose had come precariously close to sending her over the edge.

The week was off to a rip-roaring start.

And all this stress had originated because of one single sheet of paper, delivered before Noah had even emerged from his bed this morning.

Closing her eyes a moment as she reminded herself once more that the law was on her side, Erin couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. While she might maintain a court order granting her custody of her grandson, the person who'd sent her the message had something even more powerful in the arsenal.

Biology.

All right, she told herself sternly, the key was to focus on her priorities. Right now, that meant finding a suitable sitter for Noah while she met with their unexpected guest this evening. Tapping one finger against her desk as she mentally reviewed her limited options, she grimaced as she comprehended that there was really only one person she could turn to at the moment.

And asking him for a favor? It was tantamount to willingly volunteering for a colonoscopy and about as appealing as remaining conscious for the procedure.

In short, her options sucked.

Silently resigned that her choice was necessary, Erin reached for the phone on her desk, dialing David Rossi's extension with hesitation. "David?" she said when she heard his gruff greeting.

One floor up, David Rossi sat behind his massive desk and grimaced. "Look, Cruella, if you're calling to bitch about my absence at this morning's meeting, maybe you shouldn't schedule them for seven am," he began irritably.

"David, shut up," Erin huffed, barely resisting the urge to bang the phone receiver against the edge of her desk. "I canceled this morning's meeting. Check your email once every decade," she ordered.

Raising an eyebrow as he jabbed at his computer keyboard, clicking open the most recent email from her, he relaxed. "Oh," he grunted simply. "What'd you want then?" he asked curiously. "And if it's my agreement to mentor those kids from Georgetown," he growled, remembering their conversation from Friday, "the answer is still a resounding no."

"You do realize that you work for me, don't you?" Erin replied caustically, her hackles rising. Since Christmas, she and the older profiler had fallen into an uneasy truce of sorts. Not quite friends, they both cared about Noah and Rossi had made an effort to reach out to the young boy. For that, she was grateful. All other aspects of their relationship, however, had remained largely unchanged. He still thought she was an uptight bitch, and she still thought he was one of the most arrogant asses on the planet.

Their common ground was Noah. That's what she needed to concentrate on at the moment.

"Yeah, babe, if that's what you need to tell yourself," Dave retorted snidely. "Did you call for a reason or did you just wanna get a head start on pissing me off for the week?"

"I need help, David," Erin said quietly.

Barking out a laugh, Dave grinned as he tapped his Mont Blanc pen against his desk. "Tell me something I wasn't already aware of, Dragon Lady," he teased. If he was entirely honest with himself, he enjoyed these sparring matches with the icy blonde upstairs more than he wanted to admit. The memory of their shared kiss Christmas Eve still taunted him in the dark of night, and these exchanges always served to remind him why becoming a "they" would never be possible between them.

"I'm serious," Erin replied tensely. "David, I received communication from Noah's biological father this morning. That's the reason I canceled the meeting. He wants to see him."

Dropping the pen to his desk, Dave stiffened in his chair, straightening as he pressed the phone to his ear. "I'll see you in five minutes," he replied solemnly, dropping the phone back into the cradle on his desk.

Hanging up as the phone disconnected abruptly, Erin allowed herself to begin breathing again. While the elder profiler's feeling for her might be mercurial in nature, she knew that what he felt for her grandson was an entirely different matter. He might have spent years nurturing animosity for her, but that didn't extend to the child.

Looking up in surprise less than two minutes later, she winced as she heard a sharp report against her door an instant before it opened and bounced off the wall. David's eyes were furious as he stared across the room, meeting hers.

"Tell me you told the prick to take a hike," he demanded, slamming the door closed behind him.

"David…"

"Erin, he signed a paper giving up his right to any say in Noah's care and wellbeing. He has no fucking place in that kid's life! He bailed. He forfeited any kind of parental input when he slapped his John Hancock on a legally binding document!" Dave growled.

"You know that if he chooses to pursue this in court that I could very well lose. Judges favor biological parents," Erin whispered, her fingers clenching tightly in her lap.

"You _are _a biological parent once removed," Dave snarled, pacing in front of her desk, his steps literally hammering against the carpet. "Don't tell me that you're thinking about listening to what the guy has to say," he bit out, shaking his head.

"Isn't it better to hear him out now and see what exactly he wants, David?" Erin asked softly, raising her eyes to meet his for a bare second. "I'd rather do that than be caught off my guard."

"He's just starting to come out of his shell, Erin," Dave returned sharply, shaking his head. "Throwing this guy back into his life again could set Noah back months."

"You think I don't realize that?" Erin snapped. "I've been there for every single one of his nightmares, David! I'm the one that's dried his tears and made him promises and rocked him back to sleep. But the fact remains that his actual father never abused him in any fashion."

"Other than ignoring his existence, you mean," Dave snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not giving him back without a fight," Erin said, her voice firm and resolved.

"You aren't giving him back _at all_," Dave corrected her, his voice deadly as he came to a halt directly iin front of her desk. "Maybe that guy didn't lay a finger on that kid, but he's equally responsible for anything that's happened to him."

"Agreed," Erin said softly with a slow nod.

"Well, that's something, at least," Dave grumbled, finally sitting down in front of Erin's desk. "What's the plan and how can I help?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the "It's a Heat Wave Challenge!" Details can be found at the forum._

_New thread called, "What We're Reading Right Now!" is up and available for comment. We're asking readers and authors to tell us the first five books listed on their Kindle or e-reader (or, even their bookshelf)._

_Please check out an additional new thread called "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers on the site._

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Currently we are adding new and updated chapters to our very first femslash story, __**"FREEDOM OF A NEW EXPERIENCE"**__. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters._

_**Also, for anyone following the story, "That's What She Said", the final chapter is available at both Fractured-Reality. Com and The Writers Coffee Shop.**_

* * *

**Uneasy Alliances**

**Chapter Two**

Staring into David Rossi's black eyes, Erin swallowed. When he looked like that, he was positively dangerous. She knew without being told he was only just concealing his anger, the rage bubbling just below the surface. One wrong move or sound and he'd erupt.

Violently.

Oh, he'd never actually harm _her_. David Rossi didn't punish women or children. It wasn't his style. But, when pressed, the man was simply diabolical, exacting his vengeance in ways that continually had amazed her throughout the years. She wasn't ashamed to admit, she needed him on her side…on Noah's side.

While he might not particularly like her, he'd developed quite a soft spot for little Noah. The man wouldn't hesitate to protect the child and, that much, she was counting on now.

"David, if this situation isn't handled delicately, it could potentially blow up in Noah's face. I don't think either of us want that," she said quietly. "I think I should meet with his father privately and determine what exactly it is that he wants."

"He's a stockbroker, Erin, and the market has crashed around his ears. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he wants a payoff," Dave snapped angrily. "His debts are mounting and he's barely treading water. This ain't rocket science."

"How do you know that?" Erin asked slowly, narrowing her eyes as she studied the man's face. "How would you know where Noah's father's finances stand?"

"I make it a habit of knowing everything I can about my enemies," Dave returned evenly. "And the second I figured out what that kid," he said, jabbing a finger at Noah's smiling face in the frame on Erin's desk, "had endured at his so-called parents' hands, they became my enemy."

"You had him investigated," Erin stated flatly, her eyes narrowing.

"Hell, yes, I did," Dave returned unapologetically. "You think it's coincidence that he starts nosing around a couple of months after the market tanked, Erin? You're smarter than that."

"If money is all he wants, that should be a simple enough transaction," Erin murmured, mentally calculating how fast she could transfer funds.

"You _can't _pay him, Erin," Dave spat, rolling his eyes as he clenched his jaw. "First, it would never be enough and he'd always want more. Con artists are pretty fucking good at spotting a mark with deep pockets. And second, after that first payoff, he'd have you over a barrel if he ever actually _did_ seek legal custody. Judges don't look real fond on folks that actually pay the blackmailer….makes 'em think you've got something worth hiding that you didn't want exposed before the courts. Think, damn it."

"Then what do _you_ suggest?" Erin retorted, her own temper reaching a boiling point. "I can't sit on my hands and wait for him to catch me off my game. What if he genuinely wants a relationship with his son? Do you think Noah would ever forgive me when he's old enough to understand?"

"You can't seriously think this guy wants a relationship now, Erin. You aren't stupid or delusional." Lifting his chin, he stared at her. "You have an angle, don't you?"

"If, by that, you mean have I actually thought this through, then, yes. I have an angle. I called your technical analyst after I received his note this morning and requested one of those seemingly innocuous gadgets that records conversations. If he attempts to blackmail me, at least I will have evidence."

"Intelligent and cunning," Dave acknowledged as he smirked, his eyes gleaming. "I'm suitably impressed."

"Well, it's not as satisfying as your beat them into submission route, but hopefully, it will prove effective," Erin murmured.

"If yours fails, we'll try mine," Dave said with a predatory smile, the urge to crack the stockbroker's skull overwhelming. He wouldn't say physical violence was his preferred method of resolving disagreements, but there were definitely exceptions to every rule. And he had a feeling this guy was definitely the exception. "When are you meeting him?"

"I left a voice mail earlier that said I'd be willing to meet with him at six at the DoubleTree Café," Erin replied, tapping her fingers anxiously against the desk. "I haven't heard from him, so I assume he'll be there, but I need a favor."

"You want me with you?" Dave asked, half hopeful that he might get to crush a skull after all.

"No," she counted quickly as she shook her head. "I need you with Noah….and Prancer."

Grimacing, Dave shuddered. "You want me on babysitting duty for a kid and a dog? Don't you think my skills might be better employed elsewhere?"

"Noah trusts you," Erin reminded him softly. "David, he still cries when I leave him at daycare. I don't like leaving him with strangers….even qualified ones. Please? It should only take a couple of hours."

Erin didn't ask for favors as a general rule, choosing instead to rely on herself alone. And she had _never_ asked one of him. That fact only served to illustrate how much her grandson had changed her. That little boy had taken an unbending, often bitchy woman and made her human. Hats off to the kid, he thought with no small amount of pride.

"Well?" Erin prompted, her eyes pleading with him for assistance.

"Okay," he finally nodded. "But only on the condition that if there's any trouble whatsoever, you'll call. No trying to handle it alone. In this case, two minds are better than one."

"I've been making my own decisions for a lot of years with no small degree of success, David," Erin replied with a glimmer of her former self.

"It's Noah, Erin," Dave responded firmly. "I've got a vested interest in making sure the right decisions get made. The kid has a right to a semi-normal life. He's already been bounced to hell and back."

"I can't deny that," Erin sighed. "You'll pick him up at daycare and take him back home?"

"Alright," Dave nodded. "Any special directions?"

"Just keep them both alive, David. I'll be home as quickly as possible," she murmured, quickly sliding the spare key to her home across the desk.

Shaking his head, Dave pushed it back as easily. "How about I take the kid and the pooch out to Little Creek? They'll both enjoy running in the yard and playing with Mudgie."

"You sure Mudgie won't try to eat Prancer for a snack?" Erin shot back, rolling her eyes as she imagined the overgrown mutt that Dave passed off as a dog gobbling up her grandson's favorite companion.

Pressing a hand to his chest, Dave grinned widely. "Mudgie is always a gentleman. His bark is much worse than his bite."

And as Erin pondered that statement, she wondered if she could say the same about Mudgie's owner. Shaking her head, completely dumbfounded, Erin watched him stroll out of her office and wondered just how long this uneasy alliance could last.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are now open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**Also, new chapters to "Touched by an Angel" and "You Found Me" have been posted at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS) for those following those stories. Links to that site can be found on my profile.**_

_**AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards.**_

* * *

**Uneasy Alliances**

**Chapter Three**

"Wossi!" Noah Strauss Hastings squealed happily, his sneakers dancing happily against industrial carpeting of the Burea's daycare when he spotted the older man walking through the double glass doors.

"Oomph!" Dave grunted when the youngster hurled himself against his legs, wrapping his arms around Dave's knees like an octopus. "Hey, midget," he greeted the boy as he bent and hauled his little body up to his chest. "Did Nana tell you that you were going home with me tonight?" he asked when the child transferred his arms around his neck, nodding against his throat.

"Uh huh, she said you was gonna watch me t'nite until she got back from her meetin'," Noah grinned, lifting his head to beam at the older man. "I missed ya!"

"Missed you, too, sport," Dave replied, lowering Noah back to his feet and ruffling his light blonde hair affectionately before turning to the girl behind the desk. "David Rossi," he said deeply. "I believe I'm on Director Strauss' approved list of contacts for Noah here," he explained, dropping his hand to the youngster's head.

"You're the _only_ one on her list, Agent Rossi," the girl replied as she smiled shyly. "She dropped in at lunch and informed us that you'd be picking Noah up today. Everything is in order," she said, sliding a clipboard over the counter. "If you'll just sign here, you gentlemen can be on your way."

Quickly scrawling his signature on the appropriate line, he dropped his gaze to the boy at his side. "You ready? " he asked, watching the little boy hitch his jacket over his shoulders. "Got everything?"

"Uh huh," Noah nodded eagerly, taking Dave's hand. "Bye, Miss Annie!"

"See you tomorrow, Noah," the younger woman smiled down at the child. "And remember what we talked about today, okay?"

Frowning, Dave watched the child flush and nod before staring down at the floor. Nodding to the daycare employee, he guided Noah toward the door, waiting until they were outside to ask, "So, what did you and Miss Annie have to chat about today, kid?"

Hanging his head slightly, Noah's little shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Nuttin'"

"You know, I'm like a human lie detector, midget," Dave warned, tightening his fingers around the kid's hand and squeezing gently. "Reluctant little guys like you are my stock and trade. Now, try again."

Lifting his head, he peered up at Dave worriedly. "You won't get mad at me?"

"No," Dave denied easily, keeping his tone even and calm. "I won't get mad at you."

"You won't tell Nana?" Noah hedged, gnawing on his lower lip as they walked into the parking garage.

"No dice, kid. I can't agree to that until I know what we're talking about here," Dave countered as he shook his head. Seeing the little guy's eyes darken unhappily, he tugged the kid to a stop. Crouching in front of him, he stared in Noah's eyes. "But you gotta know that there isn't anything that could make Nana stop loving you. You understand that, right?"

Kicking the toe of his sneaker against the cement floor of the parking lot, Noah nodded hesitantly. "I don't wanna upset, Nana. If I telled her what happened, she'd cry….she thinks I don't know she cries cuz she does it at night after I go to bed. I s'posed to be asleep," he whispered. "I gots to be good so I don't hafta leave again, Wossi!" he explained, his tiny voice cracking as his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," Dave chided, gripping the boy's arms gently and tugging him toward his chest. "You _know_ Nana would never send you away. Not for anything, Noah."

Sniffling, Noah shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "But that's what I thought about Mommy. And she sent me 'way! What if I make Nana mad like I made my mommy! New peoples might send me back to the closet," he whispered as he shuddered.

"_Nobody_ is _ever_ sending you back into a closet, Noah," Dave promised, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy and drawing him against him. That much he _could_ promise the kid. What the hell had gone on inside that daycare today, he asked himself as he waited for the kid to calm. "Your Nana loves you, son. So no matter how bad you think you might have been, I _know_ she's never going to send you anywhere. Now, let's get in the car and you tell me what happened, okay? We'll figure it out together." Fishing his handkerchief out of his pocket, he passed it gently over the boy's wet face.

"You gonna call me a baby?" he asked sadly as the older man wiped his cheeks.

"Nope," Dave said simply. "You aren't a baby," he assured the boy calmly.

"I cwied," Noah asserted, wiping his fist underneath his nose. "My mommy's boyfwiend always says only babies cwy."

"Your mommy's boyfriend is a….," Dave began, somehow managing to stop himself from being overly descriptive. Erin would kill him if Noah learned one of his more colorful turns of phrases tonight. "He's wrong, Midget," Dave finally said softly. "You are a brave little boy that got a really, really bad deal. And if I ever find that…." He trailed off again, his entire body stiffening as he imagined the pain he'd like to inflict on that piece of trash that had scarred this innocent kid.

"You punch him out?" Noah said hopefully, cocking his head. "Cuz Nana says we is not s'posed to hit," he added mournfully.

Lips twitching at the kid's declaration, Dave nodded. "Yeah, I'd punch him out. Nana would forgive me. Eventually," he added as he winked, privately thinking that Nana just might want a few shots of her own once she learned of this conversation.

"You think?" Noah asked brightly, his eyes wide.

"I do, Squirt." Dave nodded, tickling Noah's belly and pulling a giggle from the boy's lips. Relieved to hear that lighthearted sound, he hugged the boy one last time. "You gotta tell me what's going on, Noah. And I swear, I'll do my best to fix it," he said gently, hissing in a breath as he tried to straighten, his knees protesting their time on the asphalt. "But it can wait until we get home, okay?"

"Okay, Wossi," Noah nodded obediently, taking the man's hand again. "I bewieve you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple of important notes for today, readers. First, there are officially two weeks left to nominate your favorite authors and stories for the 2012 Criminal Minds Profilers Choice Awards hosted by the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The nomination ballot, rules, and category list can be found there. A link is provided on my profile page.**

**Also, Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum has also commenced the signups for our December challenge - the fandom's annual Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. If you are interested in passing along some Holiday joy, please swing by and sign up. Stories are the gifts that keep on giving. Please give this one a try.**

**As always, thanks to everyone that continues to read our stories!**

* * *

**Uneasy Alliances**

**Chapter Four**

An hour later, Dave had to bite back a smile as he watched the little boy attempt to stuff another Oreo cookie into his already overstuffed mouth. From the moment they had arrived at his home and Noah had seen the package of the popular cookies lying on the counter, his entire focus had been on consuming as many as possible. "Buddy, I think you need to give yourself time to swallow," Dave cautioned, reaching out to gently pull the cookie from the small fingers.

Wrinkling his nose as he reached for the nearby glass of milk, Noah took a healthy sip and swallowed, the gulp audible. "Okay," he mumbled as he reached for the cookie, wiping the back of his mouth with his other hand, the dark crumbs falling over his shirt.

Shaking his head as he surrendered the treat, Dave plucked a napkin from the holder in the middle of the granite bar. "Next time, l think we'll stick to less messy cookies."

"But Oreo's is my fav'rits!" Noah protested, pulling the chocolate cookie apart and licking the white center. "Nana keeps 'em, too. But they's up in the big cab'net where I can't reach." Grinning, his mouth covered in crumbs once again, he added, "Yours is better, Wossi. I can reach 'em!"

Chuckling, Dave privately gave Erin parenting props. After a lifetime of near solitary living (barring the three marriages from hell), his house was anything but childproof. Noah's thrill at playing with both Mudgie and Prancer had been evident from the moment they had picked up the puppy at Erin's house and headed out to Little Creek. And from the moment they'd entered the house, the kid had been absolutely delighted. The truth was that he simply didn't have the heart to deny this kid much of anything.

Smiling as he heard Noah's giggle of pleasure, Dave turned his head to watch while Noah's puppy attacked Mudgie's thick tail. Surprisingly patient, Dave's faithful companion merely released a huge snort and thumped his tail over the little Pekinese's head in retaliation.

"They like each other." Noah grinned at Dave. "They is really dif'rent, but they still likes each other, Wossi!" he said with delight. "Like you and Nanna."

"You think your Nanna and I are like those dogs?" Dave asked, raising his eyebrows at the boy staring back at him. "How so?" he challenged, leaning his elbows against the counter as he saw Noah grin, his teeth coated with chocolate crumbs. Yeah, Nanna was definitely going to have a few things to say about his choice in after daycare treats.

"Well," Noah said, sucking the chocolate off his small fingers, "You both gwowl and yap at each other, but you both weally like each o'der," he explained. "Like Mudgie and my puppy. And all of ya love me, wight?" he asked, his bright eyes lifting to Dave's face as he waited expectantly for the answer.

"You got me there," Dave agreed, controlling his grin as he reached for another napkin. "You've got a milk and Oreo mustache, son" he chuckled, swiping the boy's upturned face.

"Like you?" Noah beamed.

"Not quite." Dave grinned. "But someday," he promised as he winked.

"I wants to be like you when I growed up," Noah agreed as he nodded approvingly. "Big n growly."

"Don't let your nanna hear you say that." Dave grinned, privately hoping that was the _first_ thing the kid informed Nanna of tonight. He'd pay to be a fly on that wall.

"Can I go pway now?" Noah asked hopefully, scooting off his stool and landing on the tiled floor with a thump.

Snagging the little boy's hand when he would have bolted for the back door, Dave shook his head. "Nuh uh," he denied, lifting Noah to perch on the kitchen island facing him. "You and I had a deal, remember? If I brought you to my house and fed you, you'd tell me what happened at daycare today," he said, reiterating his earlier bargain with Noah. "Now, I lived up to my end of the deal," he stated, bracing one hand on either side of the child and staring into his wide eyes. "Now, it's your turn. Start talking to me, little man," he urged the boy in front of him.

Ducking his head, Noah kicked his legs back and forth in the air as he shrugged stiffly. "It's nuttin', Wossi," he mumbled, his eyes downcast.

"Sprout, if you tell me what happened, I might be able to help," Dave urged, fighting the primal need to simply fold the kid against him and promise him that everything would be okay.

"You can't," Noah muttered miserably, his small had shaking from side to side.

"You don't know that. Did you get in trouble with Miss Annie?" Dave asked, tipping Noah's chin up so that he could see the child's face.

"Not 'xactly," Noah replied, his little mouth twitching uncertainly from side to side. "It's all Bobby's fault," he grumbled unhappily. "I told him to leave me 'lone."

"What did Bobby do to you?" Dave asked gently.

"Made fun of me," Noah whispered, his little chin dropping to his chest again as his eyes began to fill with tears. "Cuz I don't gots a mommy or daddy that wants me. See, they's having a Daddy Day at school where all the daddy men come and talk about dere job, but I don't gots one. Bobby kept makin' fun. He said they's never gonna have a Nanna day for me."

Dave's lips pressed together as he battled the urge to find Bobby's father and knock his lights out. "I see."

"Miss Annie said that families came in all shapes and sizes and mine wasn't any better or worse than Bobby's was, but I knowed she was lying. All the other kids was good 'nuff to have a mommy _and_ a daddy. All's I got is a Nanna."

"That's not true," Dave said with a shake of his head. "You've got a Nanna _and _a Wossi," he offered, tickling Noah's tummy and pulling a small laugh from the youngster. Relieved to hear that sound, Dave sighed. "And Miss Annie is right. Families do come in all kinds of different ways. Yours is just a little different than most."

"Lots dif'rent," Noah replied with a sniffle. "My mommy and daddy don't want me," he informed Dave sadly. "I was bad or somethin'," he shrugged. "What'd I do, Wossi?" he asked in a small voice as he looked up at the older man. "What I do wrong?"

* * *

**And one last special note to our readers:**

We invite you to check out the newest Kindle publications….**The Estate** and **Inescapable Eye of the Storm **(written by Sarah O'Rourke – the alter ego of ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969!) If you're looking for a sexy romp in the fiction world, then these books are for you.

When desire meets delicious depravity, the only place to be is at **The Estate.** This multi-chapter story draws you into the secretive world of hedonism among the social elite...and refuses to let you leave until you have experienced all the delicious depravity that The Estate has to offer. **Inescapable Eye of the Storm** is the first in a series of FOUR books that will draw the reader into the erotic yet chaos-filled world Abigail Donovan and Colin Storm – and each of them finds out that the storm on the inside is far more dangerous than anything Mother Nature could throw their way!

Both books are available on Amazon/Kindle – just search for Sarah O'Rourke! Check out the author's Facebook page at .com (slash) .507. A link is provided on our profile pages here at fanfiction!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: We wanted to take a quick second and let everyone know that the FINAL voting ballot of The Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards is up and live at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Please read all the rules before filling out your ballot.**

**Other activities ongoing at the forum are as follows:**

**Assignments for the Christmas Gift Exchange are available at the forum. If you signed up, please swing by and check it out. **

**We have also opened Chat Line threads for various pairings in the CM fandom. If you don't see the pairing you wish to discuss, just shoot me a private message and they'll be added promptly. There is also a thread discussing what viewers think of new profiler, Alex Blake. And finally there is a new thread discussing who your favorite pairings are on Criminal Minds and why.**

**We welcome everyone to swing by Chit Chat on Author's Corner and join the fun.**

**As ever, thank you for reading our work. We truly appreciate each of you.**

* * *

_**SPECIAL SIDE NOTE – Sarah O'Rourke (the professional pen name that ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 use) has released a NEW book on amazon. Com – Please swing by and check out **__**"The Devil's Snare"**__**. Please check out our other books as well. They are **__**"Inescapable Eye of the Storm"**__** and **__**"The Estate"**__** And please feel free to friend Sarah O'Rourke on Facebook!**_

* * *

**Uneasy Alliances**

**Chapter Five**

Staring into Noah's innocent, albeit confused eyes, Dave realized just how deeply this child had wormed into his heart. Crouching to eye level, he stared seriously at the boy. "You listen to me," Dave said sternly, "You haven't done a single thing wrong, kid. _You_ are perfect. It's the adults in your life that need work."

"The growed ups?" Noah blinked as though that thought had never occurred to him. "You sure?" he asked doubtfully, clearly questioning his caretaker's reliability.

Lifting Noah in his arms, Dave strode into the huge den, whistling for Mudgie as he sat down in his favorite recliner. "Noah, you haven't done anything wrong, kiddo."

"But nobody wanted me except Nana," he objected softly. "Not my mommy _or_ my daddy. I hafta figure out what I did wrong so's I won't mess up with Nana," he explained, his logic infallible in his own mind. "Cuz if Nana 'cides she don't want me no more, I'm not sure where I'd go. Grandpa Strauss don't want me. I heared him tell Nana that when he came to our house."

Carefully cataloguing every word Noah confided to him, Dave felt himself growing angrier. Erin's spineless wimp of a husband hadn't changed over the years, he thought grimly. The bastard still didn't recognize a prize when one landed in his lap. "Your Grandpa Strauss has been around lately?" Dave asked, purposefully keeping his tone mild as he pumped the guileless child for information.

Shaking his head, Noah pulled a face. "Nuh uh. That was the first night I came to stay with Nana. She gots really mad at Grandpa and told him to get out and not come back. Guess I won't see him again," he noted with a shrug, shifting on Dave's lap as he leaned back against Rossi's chest, crossing his legs at the ankle.

"I know your Grandpa, sport. You ain't missin' much," Dave consoled Noah with a grin.

"I wish you was my grandpa," Noah muttered unhappily. "I bet my friends at daycare wouldn't laugh at me then. I got no mommy, no daddy, _and_ no grandpa. And ev'ry body knows it."

"They're teasing you a lot, huh?" Dave asked tentatively, gauging Noah's reactions.

Resting his head against Dave's chest, Noah shrugged stiffly. "Mostly just when the mommies and daddies are s'posed to come to our daycare."

Hearing the wistful tone in the tyke's voice, Dave once again mentally cursed the multiple people who had deserted Noah over the past year. Those fucking cowards had done such a number on this kid, Dave was uncertain how long it would take Erin and him to undo the damage. Forcing a convincing grin on his lips, Dave shifted Noah so that he was facing him. "How about the next time that there's something at the daycare, Nana and I make sure that we're there? That sound good to you?"

Wrinkling his nose as he thoughtfully considered the offer, Noah tilted his head in a perfect imitation of Erin's well known move. "But you's and Nana's always busy during the day, Wossi."

"We'll be unbusy on those days," Dave said with a nod, mentally promising himself that he'd move heaven and earth to make sure the kid wasn't left out again.

"_Well, _Nana is the boss. You'd come?" the boy speculated.

The hope in those two simple words almost broke Dave's heart, and he would have sworn that feat was nearly impossible to accomplish at his jaded age. Ruffling the kid's hair as he nodded solemnly, Dave held up a hand as he said, "I promise."

"Pr'mses are big," Noah murmured, duly impressed by the older man. "Nana says a pr'mse is a pr'mse no matter what."

"Nana's right, son," Dave agreed, chuckling at himself as he realized that he wouldn't want Strauss to know that he was willingly agreeing with her on everything. "Speaking of Nana, have you told her about wanting her there when the other mommies and daddies are at the daycare?"

"Nuh uh," Noah grunted, shaking his tawny head quickly. "Don't wanna bother her. She's a 'portant person, Wossi. I heared my teacher say that she's a big boss when I felled at daycare. Miss Annie gave me extra snuggles 'cause she said Nana might be in a meetin' and she couldn't come kiss my boo boo."

Fury rolled, white hot and all encompassing, through his body. What the hell was the deal with this kid getting the shaft at every turn? What the hell were those morons in the daycare thinking? "Noah, I can guarantee you that nothing is more important to your Nana than you. Nothing. If she'd known there was a boo boo that needed a kiss, I _know_ she'd have been there in a heartbeat. But, Nana doesn't know unless you tell her, son." And after he informed Erin of _this _incident, he knew they'd both make sure the damn daycare understand that, too. "Miss Annie made a mistake in not calling Nana. " Or me, he thought grimly. He was on that damned call list, too.

"It don't matter," Noah said softly, staring at his lap.

"It matters _a lot_," Dave countered, curling his arm around the child's body. "Anything that matters to _you_, matters to both Nana and me. Got it?"

Nodding, Noah lifted his face to stare into Dave's eyes. "Wossi? Can I ask you a 'portant question?"

"Anything," Dave nodded solemnly.

"Do you love me?"

Choked with emotion at the unexpected question, Dave's heart clenched in his chest. Who wouldn't love this kid that had gotten a raw deal from the word 'go'? "Yeah, Noah," he said softly when he could manage to speak. "I love you."

"Can you be my grandpa then?" the boy asked hopefully.

Damn it, Erin was going to murder him in cold blood if he broke this child's already battered heart. It was a catch-22. If he denied the child in front of him, he'd shatter what little trust the kid had managed to instill in him. And if he didn't, he risked overstepping the boundary line with his grandmother.

Shit.

"Never mind," Noah whispered when Dave still hadn't spoken after a minute. Trying to scoot of the older man's lap, he shook his head.

"Wait," Dave blinked, gently capturing Noah's arm when he would have broken away. "You already have a grandpa, kiddo. How about we call me something else? Something that only you get to call me."

"Like what?" Noah questioned suspiciously.

Dave's mind considered and discarded options at lightning speed as the boy waited. Finally settling on one, he tilted his head. "What about what I called my grandfather?"

"What did you call 'im?" Noah asked curiously.

"Papa."

"Papa?" Noah echoed.

Nodding slowly, Dave offered, "It's special. Nobody else calls me that and I bet you're the only kid at daycare with a papa."

Noah's face lit up at that. "Really?"

Shrugging, Dave nodded. "Most kids just have a boring old grandpa. _You_ get a papa."

"I like it!" Noah smiled happily. "Can I go outside and p'ay with Mudgie now?" he questioned eagerly, bouncing excitedly on Dave's knee.

Helping the child off his lap, Dave nodded. "Stay inside the fence," he cautioned as Mudgie and Noah both ran toward the door.

"'Kay, Papa!" Noah whooped as they barreled outside.

And as Dave stood at the door watching boy and dog romp happily, he sighed. Whether Noah realized it or not, things had just shifted for both of them in their respective worlds.

Because Dave had just made a commitment to a little boy that he intended to honor to its fullest extent.

May God help Erin Strauss.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Friends: We are pleased to provide updates to five of our ongoing stories today. We hope you enjoy our multiple trips into the various worlds of Criminal Minds that we've created, and we look forward to hearing from you about the chapters!**_

_**And when you finish these new updates, head on over and friend Sarah O'Rourke's Facebook page at facebook sarah. Orourke. 507 (simply remove the spaces). When we reach 100 likes, we're having a special drawing to give away a free copy of one of our books (in the form of a $5 Amazon gift card!) While you're there, check out the books that we have to offer. From erotica and romance to a trip through the supernatural, we have something for everyone! You can see all of Sarah's books at her author's page at amazon author / sarahorourke (simply remove the spaces).**_

_**Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoy the new chapters and Sarah's books!**_

* * *

**Uneasy Alliances**

**Chapter Six**

Trudging up the steps to David Rossi's wide front porch, Erin Strauss let out a deep sigh as she felt herself frowning again as she tried to stop the tightness in her chest. For the last half hour, the entire time it took her to travel from the city to the suburbs, she'd played the conversation she'd just had over and over in her mind. And no matter how much she tried to analyze the situation, the circumstances didn't change.

And nothing she could do in her considerable earthly power could change it.

On some level, she recognized she was in shock; her body had shifted into autopilot the moment Noah's father had given her his news…information that he'd wrongly already thought she'd possessed. Her chilled hands had gripped her steering wheel tightly during the entire drive here, and the tears hadn't began to flow yet. She knew that they would begin soon, but the still functional part of her mind also recognized that, first, she needed to take care of Noah.

The painted wooden door opened suddenly just then, and her grandson came barreling out onto the porch. Throwing his arms around her legs, Noah chirped loudly, "Nana! You're here!"

"I sure am, sweetheart." Automatically reaching out a hand to ruffle his soft hair, Erin forced a smile onto her face as she reached down and pulled him into her arms. Burying her nose into his hair, she drew in a steadying breath. With the help of the warmth of his body combined with the definite smells of a young, active boy, she found herself centering once again.

No matter what had happened or would happen in the future, she knew one thing was certain. She loved this child. And she would move heaven and earth in order to protect him for the rest of his life.

"Nana!" Noah protested as he pushed against her, wrinkling his nose. "You's squeezing me to death! Lemme go!" Noah giggled.

"Nanas are good at doing things like that, sport," a familiar voice chuckled from behind them.

She saw the large shadow that was cast over them as the owner of the house stepped out behind Noah onto the porch, and she raised her head slightly to meet Dave's questioning eyes. Shaking her head slightly while her arms involuntarily tightened around Noah again, she silently cursed as she felt the tears begin to burn in her eyes.

_No, not now_, she begged the universe. She couldn't fall apart here in front of this man and child. _Steel yourself, Erin._ _There will be plenty of time to cry for your loss later…when she was alone in the privacy of your own home._

"Erin?" Dave questioned, his frown deepening as he watched her eyes fill with tears.

Withdrawing from Noah, Erin smiled weakly at her grandson. "Do you have your things ready, sweetie? Your jacket and backpack?" she asked, rising.

"Nana, Papa just ordered pizza," the child whined, bouncing from foot to foot. "Can we stay?" he pleaded. "Please. He gots me cheesy pizza that's gonna be _all_ mine. He likes the chovies," he said, jabbing an accusing finger at Rossi.

Staring at the young boy in front of her in confusion, Erin asked, "What did you call Mr. Rossi, Noah?"

"Papa!" Noah and Dave answered in unison. Noah's voice was completely innocent. Dave's dared her to argue.

"Noah, I don't think it's app-," Erin began.

"Noah and I decided I needed a name other than Mr. Wossi. And since he's not allowed to call the grownups by their first name, we settled on Papa," Dave interrupted a perplexed Erin. Relieved to see the tears clearing from her gaze, he continued, "I'll explain while we wait on dinner. Noah, why don't you go on out back and play some more with Mudgie while Nana and I talk?" he invited the boy as he took Erin's arm and drew her reluctant body across the threshold, closing the door decisively behind her.

"David, I'm really not prepared to have a discussion right now," Erin denied, trying to catch Noah's arm as he darted toward the back door. "Noah, wait, sweetie!" she called, wincing when the back door slammed in response. Releasing a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumped as she leaned heavily against the wall behind her. Meeting Dave's dark eyes, she swallowed hard. She knew that look. That was the look of a man determined to gain answers from her.

Answers that she wasn't prepared to give at the moment.

Instead, she tried to redirect his attention. "Papa?" she questioned. "Do you really think that's appropriate, David? You aren't related to Noah, and you certainly aren't his grandfather."

"Yeah, I know," Dave retorted. "His _own _grandfather wants nothing to do with him."

Paling, Erin closed her eyes. God, how had he found that out? "You've talked to my ex-husband?" she asked faintly.

"Hell, no!" Dave snapped. "I talked to the kid out there," he said, gesturing toward the back door where Noah had exited. "If _I_ talk to your ex-husband, it'll be with my fist. What kind of asshole says that shit where a kid can here, Erin?"

"Evidently the asshole I married," Erin stated tonelessly when she opened her eyes again. "I didn't know that Noah overheard my last conversation with him."

"Noah hears a lot of things, Erin. In fact, he was a regular fount of information this afternoon. Did you know he hears you crying at night?" He saw her eyes widen and her breath catch at that statement. "He does, Erin. That poor kid is scared he's going to lose you, too…and that damned daycare he's in…the kids are teasing him left and right about not having a mommy or daddy. These little programs that the daycare hosts with the parents, he feels like an outsider at every damned one of them. His teacher evidently told him somewhere along the way that you were a busy woman that does important thing, so, he was afraid to bother you about it."

"He told you all this?" Erin whispered as her hand pressed against her nauseated stomach.

"Finally." Dave nodded. "It took some work to get him to tell me everything. He needs to feel special, Erin. I know you've tried and are doing a damned good job, but you need help, damn it. I told the kid to call me Papa because if that prick you married won't step the hell up, then I will. When all those other little snots have their parents there at the daycare parties, you or I are _going _to be there. End of story," he barked. "Now, tell me what the hell happened with this biological prick that contributed some DNA to make Noah," he demanded gruffly.

Staring at him, she wanted to yell…to scream. She wanted to rail against the daycare. She wanted to defend herself.

She wanted to do a lot of things.

But, at that moment, her grief broke through the wall she'd tried to build.

Her daughter was dead.

Her baby. Her blood.

Dead.

And before his eyes, David Rossi watched as one of the strongest women he'd ever met began to unravel before his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**It's been a while again, I know. With the hubby out of the country and both kids birthdays during the month of February, it's been a hugely busy time. Oh, the joy of being a military wife! But, I'm trying to be more consistent with updates now. We'll see how it goes. To those who have asked, NOTHING is being abandoned. It's just taking me awhile to get updated. My writing partner and I are working to bring you both quality chapters of fanfiction AND new, professional work by our pen name, Sarah O'Rourke. Those books are available on amazon and kindle. I hope you'll check it out. ALSO, to those that have asked, our story, "Unexpected Surprises" is no longer available on fanfiction. We have taken it down to revamp it into an original work for Sarah O'Rourke. We'll let you know when it is available. We hope you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with us! We adore hearing from you!**_

_**All our best,**_

_**Ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**_

_**P.S. – For anyone interested, our newest challenge for April (The Everything's Coming up… Flowers Challenge) is available at the Criminal Minds forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Please come by and check it out. We'd adore having you participate! The more the merrier! Deadline for signups is March 31, 2013.**_

* * *

**Uneasy Alliances**

**Chapter Seven**

Catching Erin against him before she could slide down the wall to the floor, Dave flashed a quick glance toward the door and ensured that Noah wasn't bearing witness to his grandmother's mental meltdown. "Erin, what the hell?" Dave wondered aloud as the first sob shook her body against him. Automatically tightening his arms protectively around her, he realized that she must have absorbed one hell of hit if it had brought her to this level so quickly.

"I have to call Peter." Erin sobbed against Dave's broad chest, her fingers clawing into the cotton dress shirt. "I have to call him now."

Worried now, Dave cupped Erin's pale cheeks in his hands and tilted Erin's head back to gaze down into her eyes. "Erin, what the hell does your ex-husband have to do with Noah? The man has already said that he wasn't interested in developing a relationship with the kid. Damn it, I'll be more help to you than he will if you'll just tell me what the _hell_ is going on."

"You don't understand," Erin whispered, her throat raw with emotion. "I have to call him, David. Right now," she insisted, struggling in his arms.

"Okay, okay," Dave soothed when she began to get hysterical again. "In just a minute, you can call Peter and whoever the hell else you want, but right now, you tell me what the hell happened when you met Noah's father," he urged calmly, keeping his arms around her as he turned to check on Noah outside again.

"He came to give me a check," Erin sniffled. "He thought I already knew," she added brokenly. "He assumed I'd know," she rambled, her eyes stinging with tears again. "Why the hell didn't I know? I _deserved _to know! I was her mother, damn it! I was her mother," she said, beginning to sob again. Great, gulping sobs that threatened to suffocate her with their strength.

Feeling her collapsing against him again, Dave was momentarily stunned. Why the hell was Erin talking in the past tense? And what in the fuck had happened to render this woman of incredible strength nearly inconsolable? "Shhhh," Dave murmured against her hair as she quaked in his arms again. Sighing, he knew he had to act fast before Noah blew back into the house and saw his beloved Nanna beside herself. Quickly slipping his arm underneath her legs, Dave strode through the downstairs corridor and ducked into the first spare bedroom.

Gently lowering the still crying woman in the middle of the bed as the doorbell rang, Dave grimaced. "That's the damn pizza, babe," he grumbled as he looked over his shoulder. "You stay here while I get Noah settled in for the night. I'll just tell him that he and Nanna are having a sleepover tonight. Try to get some rest and we'll talk in just a few minutes, okay?"

"You'll take care of Noah?" Erin choked as Dave pressed a box of Kleenex into her hand. "I can't ask you to…"

"You are in no shape to take care of that little boy right now, Erin," Dave stated firmly. "If he sees you like this right now, you'll scare him to death. Just let me handle things. I'll be back in a few minutes," he soothed, brushing his hand over her head and bending to press a chaste kiss to her forehead before he'd thought the better of it.

Later, he'd have time to examine this compulsive need he felt to comfort her despite remaining completely in the dark about the reasons why she looked as though she'd just witnessed the end of the world. For now, he had to take care of Noah, he thought as the doorbell rang again.

_**$$000$$**_

"You mean we're really havin' a sleepover, Papa?" Noah asked with wide-eyed enthusiasm as he stuffed another bite of pizza into his mouth. "For real?"

Ruffling the young boy's hair, Dave smiled. "Slow down there, Killer," he urged, nodding at the pizza. "Nobody is gonna steal it from you. And yeah, you're really gonna sleep here tonight. You can have your own room and everything," he winked.

"Don't wanna sleep alone," Noah shook his head, his blonde eyebrows furrowing. "I'll sleep with Nanna," he announced with a happy smile.

Remembering the state he had left said Nanna in earlier, Dave quickly offered, "Why don't you sleep with Papa instead? Give the Nanna a break for tonight."

"Okay," Noah nodded eagerly, shoving the last bite of pizza into his mouth. "But, I don't have no jammies."

"I think one of my old tee shirts will work fine for the night," Dave said easily, wiping Noah's face with a napkin before helping him off the stool. Holding his hand, he led the child back in to the living room. "Why don't I buy one of those movies off pay per view and let you, Mudgie and the puppy snuggle on the couch while I check and see if Nanna has woken up from her nap," he suggested, hoping that would buy him a little time to get the truth out of Erin.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Noah asked hopefully.

"Whatever you want, munchkin," Dave replied affably, quickly searching for the movie with the remote. Relieved to find it, he made the purchase quickly, waiting only a minute to make sure the movie held the child's interest. Surrounded on either side by the dogs, the boy seemed happy enough. With a full belly and his canine compadres on guard, Noah was well cared for. Dave touched the boy's shoulder lightly. "You call for me if you need me, okay?"

"'kay," Noah nodded obediently, his eyes never leaving the television set.

Hoping the child maintained that level of focus, Dave hurried toward the spare bedroom, pausing only to grab a bottle of scotch and a glass off the sideboard. Opening the door without knocking, he frowned as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room, and crossed it quietly. He flipped on the bedside light with deft fingers so that he wouldn't alarm Erin when he woke her. Perching on the edge of the bed, he touched the woman's shoulder lightly. "Erin?" he whispered.

"I'm awake," Erin answered emotionlessly, her tears spent. "Noah?"

"He's fine. He's happily watching Alvin and his chipmunk pals," Dave explained as the woman beside him rolled on her back. Wincing as he noticed her swollen eyes, he quickly twisted off the cap of the scotch and splashed some of the amber liquid into a glass. "Here," he murmured, pressing the highball glass into her hand. "Drink that, Erin. And then, tell me what the fuck happened this afternoon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Uneasy Alliances**

**Chapter Eight**

"My daughter is dead."

There. She'd said it. Out loud. It was real now.

Staring sightlessly ahead as she gripped the glass he'd pressed into her hand, she realized that saying the words aloud hadn't made any difference. It still felt surreal.

Shocked, Dave's breath caught in his chest as flashes of Noah's mother drifted through his mind. He'd always thought her to be a beautiful child, even in spite of his feelings for her mother. The knowledge that she was no longer in the world was startling. "What?" he whispered, tightening his hand around Erin's leg as he watched her stare into space.

"Drug overdose," Erin said tonelessly. "That's why Noah's father wanted to see me. He had a life insurance policy taken out on her before they divorced. He wanted to give me a portion of it for Noah. It was his way of trying to make amends. He thought I already…" Her voice broke as a wave of bitter regret washed over her. Inhaling shakily, she forced herself to continue. "He thought I already knew."

"Jesus, Erin." Dave grimaced, shaking his head as he tried to make sense of what she was telling him. "I'm sorry."

Pressing her cold fingers to her lips, Erin tried to choke back the sob rising in her throat. "She was alone, David. That thing she was with….he left her in a dingy little hotel room in Florida to die all alone."

Watching as she began to dissolve in front of him again, Dave pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth as the sobs began again. Smoothing his hand over her hair, he sighed as she cried against him and hoped Noah was truly enamored of the movie he'd chosen. God knew that he couldn't see his grandmother in this condition.

"I should have been there," Erin sobbed, clutching at Dave's shirt. "I should have been with my daughter! If I'd been a better mother…taken more of an interest, this wouldn't have happened! I should have gotten her help…admitted her to a treatment facility, but did I? No. No, I let her go off with that monster. I contributed to her death just as surely as he did! I might as well have bought her the drugs myself. If I'd done something…anything…she'd still be here with me," she babbled brokenly.

"You were doing something, dolce," he soothed. "You were taking care of her son, Erin," Dave countered softly, holding her against him. "We both know that you can't help an addict until they want it. You did what you could. You kept that little boy in the other room safe. Noah has a home because of you. Aimmee was a grown woman. Noah was an innocent child. You made the choice to save the person that you could…the person that you knew you could help."

"I should have been able to save them both," Erin denied, shaking her head as her tears slid down her hot cheeks. "I was her mother. It was my _job_ to protect her, too. And now it's too late! It's too late, David!" she yelled, her voice rising hysterically.

"Bella," Dave said calmly, cupping her cheeks in his hands and forcing her to look at him, "It's _not_ too late for Noah," he reminded her softly. "You can protect Noah."

Gripping his wrists, Erin swallowed hard, her eyes held by his. "Noah," she whispered, her thoughts focusing on the little boy that sat at the center of her world, her last remaining link to the little girl to which she'd given birth. "I have to take care of Noah."

"That's right, bellisima" Dave soothed gently, drawing her against him again and wrapping his arms around her as she began to relax in his arms.

"I have to take care of Noah," she repeated, mumbling against his neck as his hand stroked her back.

"Shhhhh," Dave murmured against her hair. "We'll both t take care of him. He'll be all right, Erin. I promise you that. Just rest," he ordered, feeling her exhausted body sink against his. If somebody had told him that he'd be holding Erin Strauss in bed a month ago, he'd have laughed himself silly, but then, he'd never imagined anything like this happening before, either. Brushing a kiss against her temple, he knew he had to check on Noah. Easing her back against the pillows, Dave tucked her hair behind her ear. "Speaking of the midget, I'm going to go check on him. I'll be back in a minute, Erin."

"I still need to call Peter," she responded with a sniffle, reaching for a tissue. "And make arrangements for Aimmee's b-body to be moved back here."

"All of that can wait until I check on Noah," Dave returned evenly. "Right now, I want you to rest. You and I can sort out the details in a few minutes."

"None of this is your responsibility, David," Erin replied huskily, blinking back tears.

"I realize that, Erin. I want to help," he replied, keeping his voice low. "And right now, you need to accept it. If not for yourself, then for the little boy in the other room, okay?"

"Okay," Erin conceded with a small nod. She had to admit, it was nice to have a stable person to rely on at the moment. "Thank you, David," she added hesitantly.

She was terrified. He could see the pain and doubt reflected in her eyes. She'd been alone so long, she'd forgotten how it felt to lean on someone. Especially someone that wasn't going to let her down. Impulsively leaning down, he covered her surprised lips with his and kissed her gently. "Breathe, Bella," he rumbled against her mouth when he realized she was holding her breath.

Slowly inhaling as his lips touched hers again, Erin's eyes fluttered closed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she realized that it felt good to have someone solid to hold onto. Returning his slow kiss, she exhaled a shuddery breath when he finally lifted his head. Leaning against his shoulder, she squeezed her eyes closed. "I can't screw up again. I can't make the same mistakes with Noah that I made with Aimmee, David."

"You won't, Erin," Dave promised against her cheek.

"How do you know?" she asked weakly.

"First of all, you didn't screw up the first time around. You did the best you could with a limited amount of help. You're forgetting, babe, that I _know_ your ex-husband. I know exactly how much support he offered you. This time around you're going to have help, Erin. You're not going to mess this up because I'm not going to let you mess it up."

Nodding, Erin swallowed. "Please go check on Noah, David. I'll be alright."

He wasn't sure about that. It was probably going to be a long, long time before she made her peace with all that had happened. And it was very probably going to get worse before it got better. For now, they'd simply taking things moment by moment.


End file.
